Existing air quality detection equipment generally drives air flow through an air quality sensor using a mechanism such as a fan. Over time, residue is trapped within the air path and affect the accuracy of the air quality measurement.
Because the sensing environments are varied and dynamic, the accuracy degradation may not be able to be predicted based on elapsed time or other such measures. For instance, in a very polluted area, sensor accuracy may degrade below an acceptable level within one month while a less polluted area, the sensor may maintain acceptable accuracy for a year or more.
Therefore there exists a need for a way to determine accuracy degradation of air quality sensors.